pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite
You are about to adventure yourself with a team-up of heroes where Brainiac 5 assembles heroes from past to present, and the only man in history, Superboy. It also tells how all these heroes connect ot our world! Characters JLU *Brainiac 5 (Adam Wylie) - the leader *Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong), later (Yuri Lownethal), later (Cam Clarke): **Benmummy (Richard Green) **Benvicktor (Michael Dorn) **Benwolf (Troy Baker) **Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) **Diamondhead (Jim Ward) **Ditto (Rob Paulson) **Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) **Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) **Ghostfreak (Steve Blum) **Grey Matter (Richard Horvitz) **Heatblast (Steve Blum) **Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) **Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) **Upchuck (Dave Wittenberg) **Upgrade (Tara Strong) **Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) **Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) **Wildvine (Jim Ward) **XLR8 (Jim Ward) **Humongasaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Martian Manhunter (Nicholas Guest), later (Carl Lumby) *Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith), later (Tara Strong) *Clark Kent/Superboy (Yuri Lowenthal), later (Tim Daily) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville),later (Loren Lester) - JLU graduate, graduates from the team as his new ego Nightwing in the season 1 finale *Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) *Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Grey DeLisle) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - Trainer of both Robin and Ash Ketchum! *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (James Arnold Taylor) *Arthur Curry, Sr./Aquaman (John DiMaggio) *Barry Allen/Flash (Alan Tudyk) - sacrifices himself in an episode *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) **Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Andrew Francis) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Freddy Rodriguez) **Warren Worthington III/Angel (Mark Hildreth) **Logan/Wolverine (Steven Blum) **Professor Charles Xavier (David Kaye) *Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Veronica Taylor), later (Yuri Lowenthal), later (Matthew Broderick) **Misty/Starfire (Rachel Lillis), later (Hynden Walch), later (Jodi Benson) **Brock (Eric Stuart), later (Brian Bloom), Later (Robin Williams) **Pikachu (Rachel Lillis) *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) - trainer of Ben Tennyson *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) *Bouncing Boy (Michael Cornacchia) **Lightning Lad (Andy Milder) **Phantom Girl (Heather Hogan) **Saturn Girl (Kari Wahlgren) **Timber Wolf (Shawn Harrison) **Triplicate Girl (Kari Wahlgren) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Chris Cox) **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Brian Bloom) **Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Wally Wingert) **Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathisis III) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Danielle Judovits) *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Ash's trainer while Batman returned to Gotham. **Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) **Ratchet (Corey Burton) **Prowl (Jeff Bennett) **Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton), later (Jason Marsden) *Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) *Hellboy (Ron Perlman) - drill officer! *Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Beastboy (Greg Cipes) *May/Raven (Veronica Taylor) later (Tara Strong) *Goliath (Keith David) **Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) **Boadway (Bill Fagerbakke) **Lexington (Thomas Adcox) **Hudson (Ed Asner) **Elisa (Sali Richardson) *Omi (Tara Strong) **Clay Bailey (Jeff Bennett) **Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey DeLisle) **Raimundo Pedrosa (Tom Kenny) **Dojo Kanojo Cho (Wayne Knight) **Master Fung (Maurice LaMarche) *Coop (David Deluise) **Kiva (Wendy Lee) **Jamie (Steven Blum) *Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce) **Invisible Woman (Nicole Sullivan) **Human Torch (Will Friedle) **Thing (Clancy Brown) *Sam (Jennifer Hale) - revealed to be Delia Ketchum's true identity! **Clover (Andrea Baker) **Alex (Katie Griffin) **Jerry Lewis (Adrian Truess) *Rex Slazar (Daryl Sabara) *Chiro (Greg Cipes) **Antari (Kevin Michael Richardson) **SPRX (Corey Feldman) **Nova (Kari Wahlgren) **Gibson (Tom Kenny) **Otto (Clancy Brown) *Lion-O (Will Friedle) **Cheetara (Grey DeLisle) **Tigra (Matthew Mercer) **Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Willykat (Scott Menville) **Willykit (Hynden Walch) **Snarf (Tom Kenny) **Jaga (Corey Burton) *Axel Manning (James Arnold Taylor) **Lioness (Alli Mauzey) **King (Aldis Hodge) **Hawk (Charlie Schlatter) **Shark (Brian Donovan) *Leonardo (James Arnold Taylor) *Donatello (Mitchel Witfield) *Raphael (Nolan North) *Michalangelo (Mikey Kelly) *T-Bone (Charlie Adler) *Razor (Barry Gordon) *Commander Feral (Gary Owens) *Callie Briggs (Tress MacNeille) *He-Man/Adam (Cam Clarke) **Man-At-Arms (Diedrich Bader) **Teela (Jennifer Hale) **Ram-Man (Bill Fagerbakke) **Stratos (Corey Burton) **Orko (Jeff Bennett) **Cringer/Battlecat (Frank Welker) Villains *Megatron (Clancy Brown) - the main antagonist of season 1 *Jack Spicer (Danny Cooksey) - the recurring antagonist *Man-Dragon/ Golden Man (Travis J. Gould) - real main antagonist! **Starscream (Tom Kenny), later (Travis J.Gould) **Shockwave (Corey Burton) **Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) *Emerald Empress (Jennifer Hale) **Mano **Persuader (David Sobolov) **Tharok (David Lodge) **Validus *Kang (Jonathan Freeman) *Magneto (Ron Perlman) **Blob (Bill Fagerbakke) **Mystique (Grey DeLisle) **Avalanche (John DiMaggio) **Sabretooth (Lance Henrikson) **Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) *David Xanatos (Jonathan Frakes) - reforms in season 2-3! **Cayote (Jonathan Frakes) **Fox (Laura San Giacomo) **Wolf (Clancy Brown) **Hyena (Cree Summer) **Jackal (Matt Frewer) **Dingo (Jim Cummings) *Demona (Marina Sirtis) *Slade Wilson (Jeremy Irons) *Granny Goodness (Pat Carroll) *Blackfire (Hynden Walch), Later (Angelina Jolie) *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Dr. Doom (Mark Hamill) *Gary Oak (Jimmy Zoppi), later (Tim Curry) *Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) **Biowulf (Troy Baker) **Skalamander (John DiMaggio) *Skeleton King (Mark Hamill) **Mandarin (James Hong) *Mum-Rah (Tom Kane) **Slythe (Dee Bradley Baker) **Monkian (Jeff Bennett) **Jackalman (Charlie Adler) **Grune (Clancy Brown) **Vultureman (John Kassir) *Kevin 11 (Charlie Schlatter) *Vilgax (Steven Blum) *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) *Alexander Paine (Clancy Brown) **Spydah (Tom Kenny) **Flesh (Bill Fagerbakke) *Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Loki (Marc Thompson) *Poison Ivy (Diane Pershing) *Emile Dorian (Graham McTavish) *Imperiex (Phill Morris) *Gentlemen Ghost (Greg Ellis) *Sentinel Prime (Clancy Brown) *Merlin's Ghost (Rowan Atkinson) *Dark Kat (Tony Todd) *Dr. Viper (Dee Bradley Baker) *Mac and Molly (Neil Ross and April Winchell) *The Past Master (Charlie Adler) - main antagonist of Season 2. *Morgaine LeFey (Olivia d'Abo) *Entrigan (Robby Benson) *Skeletor (Malcolm McDowell) **Evil Lyn (Nikka Futterman) **Beast-Man (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Mer-Man (Jeff Bennett) **Triclops (Mark Hamill) **Trap-Jaw (John DiMaggio) Episodes Season 1: 2012-2013 Season 2: 2013-2014 Season 3: 2014-2015 Category:Animated series